Tab panel
Tab panel is just an optical illusion, it doesn't contain any elements. You have to create and show and hide elements. The best way to use it is transform the tab panel in the background common to various cards: all the procedures are described here http://lessons.runrev.com/s/lessons/m/4071/l/7574-using-tab-buttons. Just make it a group and then select behave like a group in the property inspector. Typical code on tab panel is: on mouseUp go to card value(the selectedline of button "Tab Menu" ) end mouseUp Basic Properties *Name *Label *tool tip *Style options: **'visible': if it's set false, it's invisible. When an object is invisible use the stack browser to edit it. **'disabled': it becomes gray and unusable (freezed) **'dispaly name': display current tab name in the center of the current panel *tabs names: evey line is a new tab *Layer mode *Behavior Colors & patterns Here you can set the color of various elements of the button. You can choose a pattern instead of a color. Custom properties Custom properties are the best replacement for variable in Livecode. You can use variables in Livecode, but usually they are just temporary, where as custom properties are real containers for all your data. They are also easy to retrieve or check. Geometry See Geometry manager Graphic effects Here yo can activate and mix many effects: *drop shadow *inner shadow *outer glow *inner glow *color overlay If you activate the drop shadow, you can manipulate all aspects of it (color, opacity, position, etc.) with the sub-menu. Blending The blending effect is a way to make the object transparent, you can choose between many way to render the resulting object (arithmetic, subpin, etc.). You can choose the percentage of blending your object has with the background. Property profiles All the properties of an object are inherited from a master profile, however you can add and change profiles. This way all objects will have the same properties, will look the same or act the same. Size & Position Here you can *specify the size of the object *fit it to text content *set location using the center of the object or its borders *lock size and position *choosing which element is above the others, specifying object layer Text formatting Here you can change: *font type *font size (you can enter a size directly, you are not restricted to the ones shown) *font style: **plain **bold **italic **underlined **boxed **boxed 3D **link **stroked *alignment *margins You can also change all letter to uppercase, lowercase or other arrangements using the last button. All properties These are all TAB panel properties ''(help us to complete this list): *accelKey *accelMods *accelText *altId *armBorder *armed *armedIcon *armFill *autoArm *autoHilite *backColor *backPattern *behavior *blendLevel *borderColor *borderPattern *borderWidth *bottomColor *bottomPattern *cantSelect *colorOverlay *default *disabled *disabledIcon *dropShadow *family *focusColor *focusPattern *foreColor *forePattern *hiliteBorder *hiliteColor *hilited *hiliteFill *hiliteIcon *hilitePattern *hoverIcon *icon *iconGravity *id *ink *innerGlow *innerShadow *label *labelWidth *layer *layerMode *lockLoc *margins *menuHistory *menuLines *menuMode *menuMouseButton *menuName *mnemonic *name *opaque *outerGlow *rect *shadow *shadowColor *shadowOffset *shadowPattern *sharedHilite *showBorder *showFocusBorder *showHilite *showIcon *showName *style *text *textAlign *textFont *textSize *textStyle *threeD *titleWidth *toolTip *topColor *topPattern *traversalOn *visible *visitedIcon Category:GUI Category:Ui